TV Isn't for Tohka
by PenName-Zero
Summary: Tohka is always learning new stuff from TV, whether it be something good or bad, usually bad. OneShot/Lemon/MA Proceed with caution.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own characters in this fanfiction, this is simply a fan-based parody.

This is my first Fanfiction, cut me some slack. I would appreciate constructive criticism on how to improve as a fanfiction writer. This is also a Lemon, be warned.

It all started on a certain day when Tohka had found out a certain channel on T.V.

Shido woke up in the morning with his usual plan in mind. Get up, put on clothes, brush teeth and make breakfast for the spirits.

"I wonder if they would be fine with just fried eggs today" thought Shido as he made his way downstairs.

As he arrived in the kitchen he had found that Tohka had already entered his house from the mansion next door and was watching T.V. Which was unusual because she was a later riser than Shido.

"Oh Tohka, good morning you're here early"

"Umu! I thought that I'd wake up early today and help Shido cook breakfast for once" replied Tohka energetically while showing off her bright smile.

"Thats fine but do you know how to cook?"

Tohka took a short pause as to think of something, then it seemed as she got a bright idea as she made an "Oh!" Sound "I don't know how to cook anything yet but thats why Shido will teach me" she replied enthusiastically.

"Eh? Thats fine I guess but you will have to do as I say, and breakfast may take a bit more time if thats fine with you"

"Umu! You can count on me Shido!"

Tohka had always seemed enthusiastic about everything which was one thing Shido loved about her. Before Tohka was about to start making her way to Shido to help make breakfast, she dropped the remote to the T.V. and the channel had switched to something rather vulgar.

Moaning was able to be heard from the T.V. and Tohka and Shido both looked over in unison however their reactions were completely different.

'What the hell! Why are they showing that on T.V.! Shouldn't a channel like that be blocked?' thought Shido before saying "ahh! Tohka don't look!" Not wanting her innocence to be ruined, however it was too late she had already looked.

"... W-What are they doing, Shido?!" She asked with a red face. Tohka had not been able to comprehend much of what was going on but she did understand that it was something that is embarrassing, but for some reason it made her feel warm.

Shido quickly ran over to the T.V. and grabbed the remote to turn off the T.V. and he thought to himself man I really need to block some channels on T.V.'

Then he remembered that he needed to reassure Tohka of what she had just seen.

"Tohka... thats an activity that a guy and a girl do when they really love each other, specifically after marriage its called sex." Shido had stated.

"When two people really love eachother? And whats 'marriage'?" Tohka asked.

Just then Shido realized his mistake, he told her that that activity she saw was something people do when they love eachother.

"Well Tohka, marriage is when 2 people who really love each other decide to spend the rest of they're lives together" Shido had informed her trying to avoid any more topics about sex.

"Oooh! Shido! Can we get married then?" Tohka asked.

"Eh? W-We cant!" Shido quickly replied.

"W-Why? Do you not love me Shido?" Tohka asked starting to tear up.

"No thats not it, we are just underage to get married. Thats all" Shido replied, that wasn't the only reason though. Though he loved Tohka more than the other spirits he couldn't do that because it would harm the emotional levels of the other spirits.

"Ohh, that makes sense, then Shido can we do the sex?" Tohka asked not knowing how to use the word. In response to her question Shido had turned tomato red.

"Ehhh? We're underage for that too Tohka! We would need to wait until marriage for that. Also it's not 'do sex' it's 'have sex' thats proper grammar" replied Shido hoping there would be no more of the topic of sex. Shido was a healthy male highschooler so he would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in that, but he just couldn't take advantage of the innocent Tohka.

"B-But I don't know why, it makes me feel warm and I think I want to do it with Shido" replied Tohka shyly.

Shido now knew that he should have never talked about sex at all with Tohka as she would insist on doing such an action.

"Tohka we can't do it, I don't want to hurt you or take advantage of you" replied Shido hoping that she would understand.

"Umu. I understand" Tohka replied embarrassed but more sad. It hurt Shido to see her sad but he just couldn't do that to her, not that he didn't want to, but he couldn't.

"Anyway Tohka, could you help me with breakfast?"

"Umu."

"Tohka just forget what you saw today"

"Umu." Tohka replied absent minded thinking about exactly what Shido told her to forget about.

Tohka and Shido had started to make breakfast together with Shido teaching her how to cook fried eggs, later the other spirits came and they all ate breakfast downstairs unaware of what had just taken place in the room before they arrived.

**Later that day**

Tohka was downstairs with Kotori doing her homework that she had trouble on while Shido had gone out to get groceries for Dinner. Kotori had easily helped with the homework as she was easily smarter than Tohka. Her "helping" wasn't like helping and was more like doing the homework on her own because every time she tried to explain something to Tohka it seemed that Tohka hadn't understood it. This was normal with Tohka but today it was more severe but Kotori didn't know the reason why.

"Tohka pay attention, this equation a^2+b^2=c^2 is to help you find the missing side of a right triangle. The C is the hypotenuse how many more times do I have to tell you that." Simple geometry was needed in the math course Tohka was taking but she didn't care for it as something else was on her mind.

"Umu." She replied not paying attention to Kotori. Kotori had just about enough of this as she grabbed Tohka by both her shoulders and started to shake them vigorously.

"Tohka snap out of it!" She took a short pause as Tohka had finally come back to her senses.

"So, what has been distracting you"

"Ah, Kotori today I saw something called "sex" on T.V. and it made me feel all warm and it made me think of Shido. Is there something wrong with me?" Tohka asked very worriedly.

Kotori just sat there with her jaw dropped, why the hell had there been porn on T.V? Maybe an educational sex channel? And now Tohka wanted to do the same. And suddenly it all came to make sense to her, why her anxiety levels were high, her emotional levels were lower than usual that she studied aboard the Fraxinus and why she had been dozing off during the study session. She may regret her decision, but she had decided to try to persuade Shido to do the deed with Tohka, as much as it pained her because she too liked Shido, however the emotional levels of the spirits were more important than her own feelings.

"Nothing is wrong with you Tohka, that's a normal feeling of being a human, its called lust" replied Kotori.

"Lust? Human? But Kotori I'm not human" replied Tohka.

"Though you may have not been born like a normal human, you are still very much human"

"So does that mean I'll be able to do these things with Shido? Because i'm human?" Tohka asked worried for a negative answer.

"Well you do have female genitals according to Reine so yea that means you can" Kotori said with a slight blush.

Tohka's mood seemed to increase after her talk with Kotori, however her anxiety still remained the same. Suddenly the front door opened and Shido walked in with a bag of groceries. He was going to make Oyakadon today because Yoshino had specifically requested it. He then made his way to the kitchen and saw Tohka and Kotori studying. He got a bit nervous because the situation that happened with Tohka today, but he still proceeded forward.

"Y-Yo, im home" Shido nervously said.

"Oh if it isn't Shido, we need to talk about a few things, also why hasn't your earbud been in Fraxinus hasn't been able to contact you." Kotori was being very assertive, just the usual with her commander mode.

Shido had a good idea about what she wanted to talk about but he asked anyway

"W-What do you want to talk about Kotori-san?" A bit a fear in his voice, he feared her even more because he had lost his earbud but didn't tell her that as he knew she would be very pissed.

"Well we'll talk about it later" replied Kotori. Shido felt a huge relief after those words came out of her mouth.

He then noticed Tohka nervously sitting there with her cheeks lightly dyed red and he knew why. He decided it was best to leave her alone for now so he went off to start on dinner.

The spirits arrived an hour later and they all ate the Oyakadon that Yoshino had requested. Though its not their favorite food they all enjoyed it anyway because it was Shido's cooking.

"Darling, no matter what you make it always tastes good!"

"Agree. Though Oyakadon isn't my favorite it is still great." Miku and Yuzuru complimented Shido.

"Thanks, glad you like it" Shido replied.

After dinner Yoshino was especially happy because of the Oyakadon and went to go watch her favorite Drama on TV but she couldn't find the remote

"Shido-san, I can't find the remote.." Yoshino shyly said.

"Ah the remote was broken so I sent it in a repair store to get fixing" Shido lied. He didn't want to turn the T.V. on after what just happened with Tohka, he didn't need to ruin anymore innocent spirits.

"The remote will be back by tomorrow" he reassured Yoshino.

**2 hours later **

Shido had gone upstairs into his room to get something he forgot and suddenly he heard a knock at the door.

"Its open" Shido called

Then Kotori entered and had an assertive look.

"Shido about what we needed to talk about, now is a good time" she stated.

"What is it Kotori?" He replied.

"Well its about Tohka, her mental state and anxiety had been unstable recently and I heard what happened this morning"

"..Yea it was really stressful" Shido replied.

"Its not that big of a deal, just do the deed Shido"

"W-W-What! B-But Kotori I can't do that to Tohka, it'd be like taking advantage of her!" Shido exclaimed while blushing severely.

"It's not taking advantage of her if she wants to do it you know"

"But she doesn't even know how and she just doesn't know that shes not mentally ready" replied Shido.

"Ugh stop being such a wuss and just have sex with Tohka, don't be useless Shido" argued Kotori.

"But how am I supposed to do that, she lives in the mansion with all the other spirits. There's no way one of them wouldn't catch us!" Shido thought by making this excuse Kotori would let him off the hook.

"Then have Tohka stay here when all the spirits go home, then bring her up in your bedroom and keep her up all night having 'fun'" Kotori said with a smirk.

"Will this truly make Tohka happy?" Shido was starting to give in.

"Yes, it will so don't chicken out. Im sure you want Tohka to be happy" Kotori replied.

"I understand" Shido finally gave in.

Shido made his way downstairs and found the rest of the spirits talking or fighting with each other. And soon they had all decided to leave and say good bye to Shido. They Thanked for the delicious food and left. As Tohka was about to leave he grabbed her arm and said "we need to talk" while blushing.

"Umu, what is it Shido?" Tohka asked still remembering the morning. As she looked at Shido she began to remember the T.V. Screen more vividly and she started to feel hot.

"Well about this morning, did it make you upset when I said no? About s-sex?" Shido stuttered on that word.

"It made me kind of upset but if you really don't want to do it then it's fine, its okay if I'm not the one that you truly love." Tohka said sadly.

It hurt Shido to see Tohka like this and he would do anything to make her happy. It was also a bonus for him, as he was, once again, a healthy highschool boy, he just didn't want to hurt Tohka but he realized now that what really hurt her was not doing it with her because she thought that it meant that he didn't love her.

"Tohka, its not that, I do love you I just didn't want to hurt you. But if you really want to do it we can Tohka." Shido said while blushing and averting his gaze away from Tohka.

Tohka's mood had seemed to sky rocket as Shido said this, she had been happy that Shido loved her and that she can experience what has been on her mind all day.

"Really?! Shido you mean it?!" Tohka replied energetically.

"Y-yea, Tohka sleep over my house tonight and we'll do what you want" as he said this he started feeling something growing in his pants.

"Umu! Lets go do it right now!" Tohka said energetically.

Tohka followed Shido up to his room and once they got in it became awkward.

"Well to start lets begin with kissing" Shido said while blushing.

"Ooh we even get to kiss?!" Tohka was ecstatic.

She got close to Shido and forced a kiss on his lips, Shido wasn't expecting it to be so out of nowhere but it had happened. She remained in a still kiss for 10 seconds until she removed her lips to catch a breath since she holds her breath while kissing. After catching her breath Shido then kissed her this time but with enough force to make her fall over on to the bed. Shido made his kiss more lustful and more passionate than what Tohka had done earlier. He kept kissing her for a minute straight with tongue until his hand had wandered by her shirt and he groped a single breast. Tohka reacted in a way he didn't expect though.

"Ah! Shido where are you touching!" Tohka said a bit angrily.

"Eh? Tohka to do what you wanted to do this happens" Shido replied confused, he had thought that Tohka would at least know that much, after all she did see what happened on the T.V.

"Oh.. it's embarrassing though.." Tohka said embarrassed.

"We don't have to continue if you don't want to Tohka" Shido said with a hint of disappointment and relief in his voice, but more disappointment as he had accepted that he would have sex with Tohka that night, for it to just be taken away was... disappointing after all.

"No, Shido we will continue this, I want to. I'll try not to be embarrassed" she said confidently.

"Ok Tohka then I'll continue" He said happily.

Shido then began to massage one of her breasts while Tohka began to make small moans. He then kissed Tohka again and began to undo her clothes until her bra was visible. Shido then undid her bra and grabbed her bare breast massaging it like dough. He started to play with one nipple and out of nowhere he put his mouth on her other nipple making Tohka squeal.

"A-Ah.. this feeling, its making me feel warm by my legs, Shido." Tohka said confused.

"It's okay Tohka, that's supposed to happen, I know how to make you feel even better" Shido said as he stopped playing with her breasts and started to pull down her pants. He was left face to face with her panties which were soaked, probably from the breast playing he did earlier. And he started to press his finger on the panty where it was wet, making more fluids come out and making Tohka squeal at the same time. He gently rubbed his finger against the wet spot for a minute until Tohka had said

"Please... Shido... Do something about this feeling"

Shido had accepted her request and started to slowly remove her panties leaving a sticky, clear thread of fluid from her panties to her pussy. He looked at her soaked opening and got an idea.

"Tohka come sit infront of me" Shido demanded as he sat on the bed

"Umu"

Tohka sat infront of Shido in between his legs. Where her back was facing Shido's torso. Shido brought his arms around from her back to her front and grabbed her right breast with his left hand and placed his right hand on her stomach rubbing it. He continued to rub her stomach until he slowly trailed his fingers down to her folds and then slid his middle finger between the folds giving his middle finger a pussy job. Tohka started to moan even louder as shido increased his speed in between her folds, then suddenly he stopping rubbing his middle finger in between the folds and decided to plunge his middle and ring finger into her vagina. As soon as he did this Tohka had let out a loud squeal and came for the first time in her life. Shido felt her walls tightening around his two fingers as he started to pump his fingers in and out of her pussy.

"You came really quick Tohka, im going to make you cum multiple times with just my fingers" Shido said seductively which was weirdly not in his personality. 'She must cum quick because she's a pure spirit' thought Shido.

"Cum? Was that what I felt just now? It felt amazing Shido. But now I fee- ah! f-feel even more sensitive than before ah!" Tohka had a hard time speaking as Shido was pumping his fingers in and out of her, especially because she was sensitive from her first orgasm.

Shido continued to pump his fingers in and out making a lewd noise of Tohka's pussy as he rubbed her clit with his palm and massaged her right nipple with his left hand he felt her walls tighten again and he heard her moan loudly at the same time. He knew this was because she had her second orgasm and he didn't care to stop he just kept fingering her.

"S-Shido, it feels a-amazing uh" Tohka seemed to be having fun and thats what Shido had wanted. Shido decided to take it up a notch.

"Tohka you're going to like this a lot" Shido confidently claimed as he laid backwards so Tohka's back was on top of him and her legs were suspended in air until Shido used his legs to lock them in place. He then continued to massage her breast with his left hand but he decided to change it up with his right hand. He decided that instead of fingering her, he would make her pussy shake. So he had his two fingers inside her pussy curl upwards as he gave his hand a up and down motion at high speeds making Tohka instantly come because of the g-spot stimulations that Tohka had no idea how it worked.

"A-A-Ahgh, S-Shi-do what i-is this?" Tohka had a hard time speaking as Shido's hand was making her shake and squirm.

Her legs were trembling from the pleasure and were contracting uncontrollably, but was held down by Shido's legs. Shido knew it was a good idea to keep his legs there to restrain Tohka's legs to make sure they don't flail all over from this extreme pleasure. Shido continued to shake his hand up and down until finally Tohka had cum for the 7th time, this time she had a squirting orgasm as Shido finally removed his hand from her gaping wet hole, a beam of her gushing juice had flown out of her body and onto the floor. But that didn't stop Shido. He re entered his hand into her soaked pussy and started to shake again making Tohka who was very sensitive after that big orgasm moan again.

"Ahh Shido, a break, please let me... catch my... brea- Ah!" Tohka seemed like she was having the time of her life. Shido thought to himself 'Sorry no breaks Tohka, I'm going to make you come multiple times' thought Shido as he continued to shake her pussy more vigorously than before while still restraining her so she doesn't squirm out of control. Because of how vigourous it was Tohka had another gushing orgasm flooding Shido's hand with her warm juices again. Shido felt the contracting of her walls and imagined how it would feel around his memeber, and he figured it was time to find out.

"Tohka" He called her name but there was no reply just heavy breathing. Tohka was still catching her breath, so he decided to wait a minute to let her catch her breath.

"Tohka" he tried again.

"Umu. S-Shido" Tohka finally responded but still didn't have full capability of speaking normally yet.

"It's time for the main action, actual sex" Shido said.

"Does that mean I'll be able to see your hot dog?" Tohka asked relating it to food.

"Hotdog? Just call it penis Tohka, and yes it does." Shido responded 'man even at a time like this she manages to think about food' Shido thought.

Shido pulled down his pants and underwear revealing a penis that is slightly above average. He then walked over to Tohka who was on the bed still from before and picked her up. Tohka was in a bit of shock but let what ever he planned happen. He then walked over to a wall with Tohka in his arms and pressed her against the wall so her back was against the wall and her torso was against Shido's. Shido then let one of her legs down to the ground and kept the other leg up in his right arm and line his cock near her soaked pussy. He started to tease her by hitting the tip of his penis between her folds, he thought about teasing her for only a few seconds but he continued to do so for a minute until Tohka finally said

"S-Shido just put it in already" with a tomato red face.

"Alright Tohka, it may hurt in the beginning, itl get better though" he warned her before plunging his memeber into her pussy. Tohka squealed in pain as blood started to drip down Shido's cock. He quickly removed his penis from her deflowered vagina and asked "Sorry! Tohka are you ok!?" worried for Tohka.

"Umu, im fine Shido, just continue"

Shido then reentered her and started thrusting very quickly. He felt her "wetness" that was so wet that the word soaked wasn't strong enough to describe how wet she was. Her walls tightness that was tighter than a vice. Her walls were more slippery than soap. He couldn't believe he was having sex with such a beautiful girl, the most beautiful girl he has ever met.

As he ripped through her pussy Tohka had started to move her hips wanting to feel more of him, she had become in sync with his thrusts which made her moan even louder.

"S-Shido... I.. I think im going t-to cum again" Tohka said loudly.

"Just cum if u need to Tohka" Shido reassured her.

"Ah, ah, a-ah! Shid-" Tohka had been cut off by a lustful kiss by Shido, she had finally cum as he felt her walls gripping tightly on his cock and he felt a gush of liquid forcing its way through the pussy his cock was violating. He continued thrusting as Tohka had her orgasm. Her walls were tightly clenching against him, Tohka's one leg gave out of strength and Shido who had noticed this picked up her other leg and pushed both of her legs against the wall as he continued thrusting. Tohka who just came was extra sensitive again and had moaned loud enough that Kotori would hear it from her room. Shido made his thrusts more rough and quicker to the point where he was pounding Tohka so hard that she had no energy left to do anything except receive his cock. He pounded quicker and quicker where he was as fast as a jackhammer and he grunted and finally came into her pussy releasing a large amount of semen. Tohka had felt his warm semen and came again from the feeling.

"Ah Shido, its so warm" she said as Shido's thrusting was slowing down. Shido came to a stop and pulled out his penis from her vagina which revealed his semen.

Shido then threw her on to his bed and quickly shoved his cock in her throat and began thrusting.

"Umfgh" it sounded like Tohka tried to say something but ended up failing because of her mouth being full.

Shido then grabbed the back of her hair and pushed her face deeper into his cock forcing her to move back and forth as her tongue moved all around his penis.

Shido then removed his cock from her mouth making her cough and spread her legs wide so he had a clear view of her soaked pussy. Then while holding Tohka's thighs he thrusted his cock into her tight pussy once again, thrusting like a savage. Shido then let his right hand off of one of Tohka's thighs and brought it to her clitoris and began to massage the knub making her moan louder.

"Shido, I think im.. cu-cu-cUming! Ah!" Tohka came again and soaked the bedsheets. The sudden tightness brought Shido closer to his limit. He kept pounding Tohka's pussy for what little time he had left.

"Tohka I'm close to the end, I'm about to cum" Shido said while staring into Tohka's crystalline-like purple eyes.

"Shido just do it" Tohka replied with anticipation.

"Ah!" Shido grunted as he came and unleashed his load inside Tohka.

"Wait can spirits get pregnant?" Shido asked worried.

"Pregnant?" Tohka didn't know what the word meant.

"It's how babies are made" Shido replied.

"Ooh I didn't know sex makes babies!" Tohka exclaimed excitedly as she learned something new.

"Yea but I don't know if you're ready for a baby and we did this... I'm sorry Tohka" Shido was regretful, even if he had a good time, sex comes with consequences.

"Don't be sorry Shido, I wanted to do this and if we do have a baby we can be parents!" Tohka sounded happy.

"Also it felt so good Shido! I love you, lets do it again tomorrow!" Tohka exclaimed.

"Ah, ok Tohka, I love you too." I'll 'have to buy protection' Shido thought to himself.

Shido looked around as he realized that maybe he shouldn't have fingered Tohka as much as he did because the room had her juices splattered everywhere. 'Il clean this all up tomorrow, and sleep for now' thought Shido.

"Tohka lets sleep for now" he said.

"Umu!" Tohka was in a better mood than ever as she went into Shido's bed. They shared the bed and cuddled together and shared one passionate kiss before going to sleep.

** In another room..**

"Well they finally did it... damn Tohka, so lucky."


End file.
